warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birchy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birchy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:01, April 13, 2010 Hello, Birchy. I'm Leafwhisker, but call me Leaf. If you need help you can ask me! =] - Skull Last Relics... 10:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, you can ask me! ^_^ --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 23:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Birchy! Raven Randomness! 00:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! I'm Rainfire. I'm relativly new here, too. If you need help you can ask anybody on this website. They're all so nice! Rainfire 01:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Drawing Here's your Azure! The others are coming along soon. :) Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 22:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Abbiyelle. Teddy Bear! [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 22:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sagetail. Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 22:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) And last but not least, Bird. Any more? Ask me! Enjoy! Teddy Bear! [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 22:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thks!! You know how you drew a pic for me. well I want to say thanks!! So here ye are!! [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] Poppy hearts Blaze! 14:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Birchy! Could you make me a cat? User: Tawnypeltlover Cat Name(s):Riverstorm and Streamwhisker Cat Description(s): Riverstorm:Blue gray tom with light blue eyes Streamwhisker:White she-cat with gray legs, gray ears, a gray tail, and light blue eyes Cat Pose(s): Riverstorm and Streamwhisker standing side by side with their tail twined together Writing: River and Stream will destry the Fire BackGround:Forest Thank you! DarkclanWill you join it? 21:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: WindClan Go: here to join a Clan. Answer the questions and all four leaders will meet to decide where you go. :) You'll probably be in WC if you want too. If you have any questions ask me! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 20:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! You've been placed in the awesomeness of....WINDCLAN!!! :D Alright. I need from you: *The description of your cat *The description of your personality on the wiki (if you aren't comfortable with this, I can do it) *Your warrior name I think that's it for now! Please message me back as soon as you can! This is pretty important. Thanks! There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Birchyheart. I shall add you to the WindClan now, thank you. :) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 19:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I added you. :) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 19:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) hey birchy, just wanted to tell you your pics finished! TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 03:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Here's your new siggie! Thanks for letting me make it! TeeHee BTW I used gold instead of yellow because yellow hurt my eyes when I saw it. TT.TT I hope you are fine with that! =( --BravestarEnd = Beginning 19:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link to where the blanks came from: http://dog-rose.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-Cat-Bases-126788258?offset=10 Nope i didn't make them. Too bad. Who cares. :) [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 20:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) iscribble? coming on? I'll be Poppyshadow. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ummm... If u hav time, can u make me a cat: User: Mistysun Cat Name(s): Frogpaw Cat Description(s):Brown tabby with green eyes and white belly Cat Pose(s): sleeping Writing: none BackGround:none thx![[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 16:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) that's okay. I don't mind.[[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 16:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hey. yeah sure I would luv to! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) wanna do now or later?[[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 17:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll be either... Ricky or Poppyshadow. [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 17:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) iscrib? Wanna? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 13:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wat ya called?[[User:Poppyshadow| I'm ready...]] FOR HALLWEEN!!! .A. 15:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) where ae ya!!!!!! I'm P0PpY [[User:Poppyshadow|'I'm ready...']] FOR HALLWEEN!!! .A. 15:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh course I will! :D I'm guessing you want orange and black as the colors, right? What do you want it to say/look like? Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 16:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but Arti's already gonna help... lol. If you need me, still. Sure. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 19:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! If not, let me know! :D Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 19:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Glad to help. :D Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 19:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about your siggy, I was off and then you fixed it...lol. And that thing, I'm not very good at that eather...I can get the links up, but not the box thing. I sorta kinda copied and pasted that from Wetty's page and changed it. lol. But you want help with the links? Just put: um....well I don't know really. I think that's what forest said. SShe might have said Birdy, I just looked at it quickly and thought you. So...I u want me to remove it I can i guess....--'Misty Nights' 20:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ???????? i dont understand the last part but what if i put something in the Author's Note Bloodstar 22:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ok where is this chatroom Bloodstar 22:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, lol, I come on early in the morning, for a bit midday, and later at night. Usually. xD FP13 November Chills 13:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm...I forgot. xD And I can't check the code because my source thing doesn't work. Sorry. Maybe you should ask someone else. well, bye! 14:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) don't worry, i put it in the right place :)[[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 20:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Heyo Birchy!! I saw on the adoption page that you wanted extremes, and it has been a while, so......... CONGRATS!! =D you got it and it's all yours. Thanks for being interested in it and have fun writting the stories, I know you'll do a great job![[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 20:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i just wanted to say hey [[User:Bloodstar18|'Jingle']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Bombs']] 22:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) and no, since the series is now a commnunity story, when you make your own story about it you get to pick who plays who in the play.[[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 20:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) News! Helloooooo, Monkey Sister! Fabuloso newso! The Rise of Evil Special: The Parting of the Clans is finishedo! So go read it. And comment or I will eat your monkey pyjamas. :D [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']]''' Teyla Emmagan''' 23:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Birchy! Wassup? Hey, you got picked for featured story, so can you please give me one of your stories that you'd like to have featured? Thanks! --Can You Feel the Love Tonight?Happy V Day! 16:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. :) I'll add it right away! --Can You Feel the Love Tonight?Happy V Day! 21:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) hi im bloodstar18 im the medicine cat apprentice so if you have any problems just stop by my talk page and leave me a message :) JUST JACK 17:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Blog (S) - Could you please go here and nominate a cat? hey birchey havent talked to you in like forevea hows it going JUST JACK 20:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC)